


Die A Happy Man

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hospitals, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Eichi has always longed for things he couldn’t have, being sickly since birth and all. The outside world, travelling to different countries, but right now, in the dark hospital room, with his hand in hers, if he were to die right now, he would die a very happy man.
Relationships: Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 13





	Die A Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Eichi! Hopefully I got his characterization right. I was listening to Thomas Rhett’s song, Die A Happy Man, and of course, EichiAn came to mind. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

Eichi has been longing for the things he could never have for as long as he could remember. As the heir of the Tenshouin family, he lives on the lap of luxury. He had everything served to him on a silver platter. But here he is, in his private hospital room, in the middle of the night, with nothing but the view outside the hospital to entertain him.

It was ironic, really. He has all this money and power, but in the end, it was his mortality that matters the most. An emperor sat on his throne, full of power, but all alone.

He sighed quietly, before looking out the window. He can hear the sound of the bustling city outside, a stark contrast to the eerily silent room.

Oh, how he wished he could go outside. Feel the cool nighttime breeze on his skin, wind whipping through his hair, feeling the city lights cast a dim glow on his skin.

But of course, he’s stuck here in this dreaded room.

He heard a soft knock on the door, jarring him back to reality. Who could it be at this hour?

“Eichi-san?” a female voice called out from behind the door.

Eichi felt his lips curl as soon as he heard the voice. He didn’t know she was visiting today, but it sure is a welcome surprise.

He laughed slightly before answering. “Come on in, Anzu-chan.”

The door creaked open as the brunette made her way to the side of Eichi’s hospital bed.

She pulled a chair towards her, so she can sit closer to the male.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you?” she asked him, smiling softly.

Eichi shook his head. “You ask that as if I have anything to do here, Anzu-chan.”

His tone was light, but the bitterness was evident in his voice. Anzu’s eyes softened as she reached out to caress his cheek.

“I know you want to go out there, Eichi-san. I probably would’ve found a way to get you outside, if you didn’t have that track record of escaping the hospital.” she admitted.

“I just want to get out of here. It’s quiet and lonely here.” he whispered.

Anzu felt her heart squeeze at his words. She knows how much he hates the hospital. She knows that more than anyone, being his girlfriend. She knows how much he despises the building itself, the IV needle under his skin, the hospital food, the sound of the heart monitor, the scent of the hospital, _everything_ about it. He’s been confined here practically all his life.

She smiled at him, clasping his hand using both of hers, careful so the IV needle wouldn’t shift under his skin, gently rubbing circles using the pad of her thumb.

“It’s not all great out there, Eichi-san.” she reminded him. That earned her a quiet laugh from Eichi.

“I know, but anything’s better than here, at this point.”

He slowly exhaled, putting a hand over Anzu’s as he continued.

“I could be somewhere else right now. _We_ could be somewhere else right now. We could be seeing the Northern lights, or the Eiffel Tower at night, or maybe go to California and drive around there, we could be anywhere but here. Money won’t be a problem.”

He gave Anzu’s hands a weak squeeze as he met her eyes. She feels her heart break when she saw the sadness in his light blue irises.

He’s been so lonely… for so long… before she came along. And even as his girlfriend, she couldn’t visit him too much due to her job as a producer.

Anzu was really at a loss for words. What can she say to him to make things better? They both know it. He’s going to have to stay here for God knows how long.

“Anzu-chan, with a body as sickly as mine, no one knows how long I have left to live.” he started.

Anzu looked at him, alarmed. “Eichi-san, don’t say things like that-”

Her words was cut off by a melodic singing voice. Eichi had started to sing a song that was in English. Anzu kept quiet as he sang the gentle melody.

“ _If I never get to see the Northern lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night,_ ”

She wasn’t sure what the lyrics meant, but she was sure he would explain it to her.

“ _Oh, if all I got was your hand in my hand,_ ”

Eichi intertwined their fingers when he sang that line, before looking at her with a smile only she can get out of him. A smile so soft, so vulnerable, so _real._

“ _Baby, I could die a happy man._ ”

Eichi hummed for a few seconds more, rubbing his thumb over Anzu’s knuckles.

“That song really describes how I feel right now. It’s in English, so I’ll translate it for you, Anzu-chan.”

He paused for a moment, considering his words. “Let’s see, I just said that we could be seeing the Northern Lights or the Eiffel Tower, didn’t I? And then I also mentioned California. All of those are in the song lyrics.”

“Even if I have the means to travel around the world, I can’t. Because of my health. And I told you, there’s no knowing how much time I have left, right?”

Anzu wanted to tackle him into a hug, pepper his face with kisses, and whisper comforting words in his ear. _No, that’s not true. I know you’ll live,_ she thought to herself.

As if reading her mind, Eichi smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “No need to look like that, Anzu-chan. That’s why I sang this song. Even if I never get to go outside, even if I never get to see all the things I wanted to see, even if all I have is your company here in this room…”

Anzu’s lips parted slightly when she heard his next words.

“If I were to die right now, in this moment, with your hand in mine like this, I’d die a very happy man.”

She looked at him, searching for… she doesn’t really know what she was searching for, actually. Doubt, perhaps.

Nothing. Both his tone and expression were firm, and that was how she knew he meant it. He was as sure as ever.

She really didn’t know what to say to a statement like that.

“I would rather not have you die right now, Eichi-san. I’d be very sad. I know you’ll keep fighting, I know that you want to stay, despite you no longer fearing death.”

She put her forehead against his, feeling his weak breath on her lips.

“So stay strong for me, Eichi-san. Stay strong for me and everyone in _fine,_ and everyone else who cares for you. We all love you, Eichi-san. _I_ love you.”

It’s still a mystery to Eichi how Anzu ever wanted to be with him. He brushed his lips against hers, feeling a smile making its way to his face.

“I love you too, Anzu-chan.”

\---

The nurse quietly opened the door, peeking inside. “Tenshouin-kun?”

She smiled at the sight of the lovers sleeping together, both having a serene expression painted on their faces, limbs entangled, and what stood out to her the most, was that Eichi’s face was full of life.

She closed the door, leaving the two so they can sleep peacefully. Everyone in the hospital is grateful for Anzu. She’s the best medicine he could ever be given, they had learned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be studying but here I am. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
